The Weeping Willow
The Weeping Willow is the central character of The Willow Mythos and the first known successful Altered created by The Slender Man. She debuted in the Fear Mythos ARG Corvidaek, leading to her being used in multiple Fearblog. In most cases she has been featured as a Fear Candidate of betrayal and depression. Backstory The Willow was originally a human woman targeted by the Slenderman. After extensive stalking and psychological torment which left this woman in a severe state of depression and anxiety, she was Taken. Over the course of several months, she was physically and mentally tortured until willing to take any way out of her situation, and the Slenderman was more than happy to oblige... However, a problem occurred - she became depressed and angrily defiant of her captor instead of obedient, which lead her to rebel against her captor out of hatred for what it had done to her - create a weaker mirror image of itself in her. She was the first Altered to rebel in this manner and the first to survive escaping as well, and was the cause of other Altereds attempting (and succeeding in some cases) in escaping. Because of this, she and the Slenderman are enemies of the other, and their similarity of chosen homes and victims have lead to frequent clashes between the two. Appearance The Weeping Willow most often appears as a young woman, aged roughly in her twenties, with long brown or black hair and black (sometimes thorny) branches for arms. She additionally has anywhere from four to eight black branches extending from her back; these branches are barren and leafless. The branches are flexible and sharp enough to leave gashes in stone, and cannot retract. She most commonly wears a plain, torn black or grey dress, or a grey and black long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. She lacks eyes and a mouth, instead having black, empty voids or pits where these would appear. A black ichor (which in fact is a replacement for blood) constantly leaks from the eye pits, leading her to appear as if she is constantly crying. The sound of many voices sobbing in unison follows her wherever she goes, and the sound of it varies depending on the listener - some have heard more than one pitch to the voices, some have heard children or infants crying, and some have heard the cries of animals. Interaction With Humans Willow tends to live in well-shaded deciduous forests, usually near suburbs and schools. She does not trust most human beings, and will attack those who wander into her forest. She has been observed to eat the corpses of her victims, as well as the victims of other Altered. She primarily preys upon children, the betrayed or hurt, and those who have suffered from depression at some point in time, first stalking and then kidnapping these people in particular. Those stalked first experience worsening depression and paranoia, then hallucinations and delusional thoughts, eventually leading some to self-harm or take their own lives. Those that do not commit suicide usually disappear (it is thought the Willow most likely kidnaps them); their bodies are usually found in a state of severe mutilation, as if slashed apart or impaled several times. In all cases, death of the victim apparently results from severe bloodloss. Violent though she can be, she seems to take a certain protective interest in children and usually will leave them alive; she has also appeared to "pity" certain targets of hers. These victims instead become Melancholies (collectively, the Melancholy), servants of hers somewhat similar to the Slenderman's Proxies. The method in which these servents are created is always the same - the victim is forced to drink the Willow's Tears. It is unknown what is in the Tears that causes such a stark conversion to Willow's side, but it is known that breaking free from servitude to her is incredibly difficult and can even be physically painful for a Melancholy. It is currently unknown why she even wants or needs servants, but some have theorized that it is for protection or even a need for companionship. Abilities The Weeping Willow has possessed various abilities, but a few remain constant. She is currently known to have the following abilities: *Short-distance teleportation *Uncanny strength (she is able to lift cars) *Uncanny agility *Self-healing Category:Fear Candidates Category:The Willow Mythos Category:The Slender Man Category:Outer Fears